Switching Places
by MissLittleRedBird
Summary: Anissina has a plan. Wolfram and Yuuri will be together. It's always the woman's job to get things done, after all. Four-Shot.
1. Chapter 1

_I know. I know. I really shouldn't be starting a new story. But The Demon King should only have two more chapters left. And this was saved on my computer for a while, so I just decided to post it. I'm honestly not sure when I'm going to get to the rest of it, but I have it all planned out. It should only be four chapters in total, so it isn't a big investment. I hope you guys like this story, for those of you who wanted something more canon from me, at least that was one of the top answers from the poll I had. For those of you who wanted smut, I'm sorry! I don't have any of that planned for this fic. But no worries! I have some planned for others. :)_

 _Enjoy!_

Anissina knew what she had to do.

She couldn't take another second of the royal couples oblivious arguments. Wolfram needed to learn to understand where Yuuri was coming from with his ideas on their engagement. And Yuuri needed to learn to understand Wolfram's. They had to learn how to understand each other. Then they will fall in love and get married just how everyone knows will happen one day.

But Yuuri is too in denial. Not to mention oblivious. And Wolfram's too pushy. Not to mention a brat. That's a bad combination. Nothing will ever get done if people just keep on ignoring it. Wolfram and Yuuri will be stuck right where they are for a long time. Too long. The kind of time that brings regret and sorrow. At least she's smart enough to know where this is leading.

She also knew that it's always the woman's job to get things done. Men are completely useless, after all. Now, all she needs for her plan and new experiment to work is a couple of hairs. Particularly a blond one and a black one. She'll make everything right. No one else seems willing to. Wolfram and Yuuri will be together. And then all will be right in the world. And it will all be because of her.

Now, she just needed to figure out how to get the hairs. A smirk came onto her face as she started walking up to a door that was coming up on her left. She sang out, "Oh, Gwendaaaal!"

WolfYuu WolfYuu WolfYuu

Yuuri hummed into his pillow as the light from the window shown in his eyes. He didn't want to get out of bed yet. However, he know that Conrad would be here any minute to bring him out for their morning run. Yuuri yawned deeply before sitting up in bed and rubbing his eyes. He freezes for a moment as he catches a glimpse of cream colored skin. He frowns as he pulls his hands away and looks at them. He blinks. And then blinks again. Why was he so white? That wasn't normal. Can skin color change overnight? He didn't think so, but what other...

Yuuri's brain completely stops working as he stares down at his body. And he screams.

He was wearing a dress. A pink, frilly dress!

He swears he didn't go to bed wearing that!

Suddenly the door opens quickly and Conrad rushes in, hand on his sword, "Wolfram?" He looks around the room blinking in confusion. Then he turns his eyes back to him. "Is something wrong? I heard a scream. Where is his Majesty?"

Yuuri stares at him with wide eyes. Was Conrad speaking to him? He couldn't be. He looks around the room again. But he saw no sign of Wolfram. He brings his gaze back to Conrad, who is now looking at him in worry.

"Wolfram? Are you feeling alright? You aren't...acting like yourself. Did something happen to his Majesty?!" Conrad spoke with worry.

Yuuri blinked again. No. It couldn't be possible. But his skin was white. He was wearing Wolfram's nightgown. And...and Conrad's calling him _Wolfram_. He starts breathing heavily. He shakes his head frantically. _This has to be a dream_ , he thought. It has to be.

"Wolfram? Are you feeling sick? Should I take you to see Gisela?"

Yuuri looks up at him, "Uh...no. That isn't necessary. I am fine, Conrad."

Conrad's eyes narrow. Yuuri gulps when he realizes his mistake. Wolfram doesn't refer to him as _Conrad._

"Uh...I just need a moment. I will be out soon," Yuuri spoke frantically as he rushed into the Moah's private baths (tripping over himself as he went). He runs up to the mirror, but it isn't his face that he naturally expects to see when looking into a mirror. He sees Wolfram's face, copying his every move.

How weird is that?!

What was going on? Was he in Wolfram's body? That was impossible! Wasn't it? However, he really couldn't say such a thing was impossible. He's traveled back in time. He goes to a completely different world on a regular basis. Not to mention he's the king of said world. He is half Mazoku. Plus he turns into the Moah on occasion and has no control over his body. To any normal person, all of that would be crazy and impossible too.

His head hurt. If something like this could happen, it would have been nice to know. Why does everyone feel the need to keep him in the dark on the weird and crazy stuff? He gets that they want to protect him. But shouldn't they realize by now that the crazy and weird always seem to find him?

Yuuri sighs as he closes his eyes. What should he do now? Does he just go on pretending to be Wolfram? But how was he supposed to-

Wait. Where was Wolfram? Yuuri opens his eyes wide as he stares into the mirror at a face that isn't his own. If I'm in Wolfram's body, Yuuri thought, then Wolfram must be...

Yuuri rushed out of the bathroom and out of his room as fast as he could. If he was lucky he would find his body. And if he was really, really lucky, there would be his brat of a fiancé inside of it.

WolfYuu WolfYuu WolfYuu

Yuuri rushed around the corner and into the courtyard. Where could Wolfram be? If he's been walking around, then he must know by now that he was in his body. But then why hadn't he come to him? Yuuri looked around before finally spotting a black head walking quickly past a window inside. He ran back in and towards the hallway that he saw himself walking in. He looked down it, and sure enough, it was him. Or rather, Wolfram, walking down the hall. Yuuri quickly followed him and, after catching up, grabbed the double blacks arm, stopping him.

Wolfram turned around quickly, looking ready to kill the person that touched him as he lifted his hand up to strike-

"Wolf, it's me," Yuuri spoke with wide eyes as he stared at a reflection of himself. And Yuuri was still weirded out about how strange this whole ordeal was.

"Yuuri?" Wolfram whispered back.

Yuui nodded. "Wolf, what's going on? That is you in there, isn't it?"

Wolfram glares at him. "Of course it's me, you wimp! I just-...what are you wearing?!"

Yuuri blinked, before looking down at himself. He was still wearing Wolfram's pink nightgown. He completely forgot about it. No wonder everyone was staring at him so strangely when he came down here. "Eh, I forgot I was wearing it."

"You _forgot_?!"

"You're the one who wears it in the first place! I was so shocked to find myself in your body, that it didn't exactly occur to me to change."

"Wimp! Don't you care at all how this whole thing will make me look? Go change right now!"

Yuuri huffs. "You wear it in the first place! Who cares what people think?"

"I do! Now change right now, Wimp. Or I swear I'll-"

"You'll what? Do you even have your fire magic anymore?"

Wolfram is glaring at him so angrily and it looks really strange coming from his face. "No. I _don't_. But I'm not completely useless without my maryoku. Unlike _some people_."

Yuuri narrowed his eyes, annoyed. "I am not-!"

"And anyways, until I can figure this out, we have to start acting like each other. And I would never wear that out in public."

Yuuri frowns in confusion. They have start acting like each other now? "Why can't we just tell someone? How about Conrad? I'm sure he'll help us."

Wolfram's glaring at him now. "This isn't exactly normal, Wimp! And why do you always go to Conrad for help, cheater? I'm perfectly capable of figuring this out."

"This isn't exactly _normal_? You mean there are things that aren't normal here?"

Wolfram rolls his eyes. "No one has ever heard of something like this happening before."

Yuuri sighs. Then after thinking about it again, finally agreed to do whatever Wolfram thought was right. "Fine. We'll pretend to be each other. But how exactly are we supposed to do that?"

"What do you mean? I can see why you would have trouble being me, but it will hardly be difficult to be you. You're easy."

Yuuri glares at him this time, "I am _not_!"

"All I have to do is be nice to everyone, try to get out of my work, and, oh, cheat on my fiancé!"

Yuuri looks as if he's ready to argue with him before stopping himself as he shakes his head. "You really think my life is that easy? Well, fine! Have it if you want it!"

Wolfram faltered for a moment, before responding, "What is-?"

"Your Majesty! There you are. I was worried when I found you weren't in your room," Conrad says as he walks up to them. He glances at Yuuri with a frown, "Wolfram- whatever are you wearing?"

"Uh..." Yuuri blinks as he looks down at the pink night gown and flushes. It was Wolfram's fault for wearing it in the first place!

"Shouldn't you be training your soldier's right about now?"

Yuuri blinks at him as he freezes. "Training...? Like...with a sword?"

Conrad frowns. "Of course. Are you feeling alright, Wolfram?"

"Er, of course I am, Conrad." Yuuri stated uncomfortably. He looks towards Wolfram with a terrified expression on his face. Wolfram doesn't actually expect him to try and train his soldiers _with an actual sword_ , did he? He's only had minimum training with Morgif at _best_.

Wolfram paused for a moment, but before he could respond Conrad interrupted him. "Well, Wolfram, his Majesty and I should be going on our run now. Good luck with your soldiers."

And then Wolfram was gone. What was he supposed to do? Yuuri honestly doubted he could pull Wolfram off.

WolfYuu WolfYuu WolfYuu

Well, here Yuuri was. In a blue uniform and in his all intents and purposes blond fiancé's body. And he was going to train soldiers how to use a sword. He was. Yuuri Shibuya Harajuku Furi is going to do that.

Yuuri watched nervously as multiple swords were clashing together ferociously. He watched for a moment. Okay, so if you are right handed, left foot out first...right? But you can't always fight like that. Maybe it was a starting position, Yuuri realized. Clang, clang, duck, and then...what exactly did he do? The other guy obviously lost so it must have been a good thing.

Yuuri was doomed.

"Sir? Are we starting our training for today?" A brownish-blond male with brown eyes asked him.

"I...yes. Er, where did we leave off yesterday?"

The soldier stood firm. "You told us you were going to test our abilities today, Sir. If we get the upper hand on you at least once, we are allowed to stay, Sir."

 _Well, that shouldn't be too hard_ , Yuuri thought with uneasiness. He looked at the well toned soldiers, who were already sweating from practicing, but were obviously ready for more. Yuuri shakes his head. He needs to act like Wolfram. And Wolfram doesn't stutter or show any weakness on his face, and he trains...

Professional soldiers. Who would probably be able to kill him in an instant. And then Wolfram will be angry and humiliated. Yuuri was doomed.

He looks up at the soldiers and stood tall as he clears his throat. "Soldiers, a situation has come up. Some personal issues of mine that I have to deal with today. We will continue this another day."

The soldiers looked at him in confusion. "Sir? Are you telling us we have a day off?"

They sound like they can't fathom the idea. But, Yuuri supposed, this is Wolfram.

"Yes. I apologize, but this issue needs to come first. Have a good day."

Yuuri couldn't get out of their fast enough. Wolfram probably won't be too happy about this, but he would probably prefer this to the alternative. Making him look like an idiot. Or even, perhaps, getting him killed.

Yes, that was definitely a good argument. He'll have to use that.

WolfYuu WolfYuu WolfYuu

Wolfram was slowly losing his restraint.

The restraint that kept him from exploding at everyone.

"Oh, my beautiful Moah! This faithful servant has come to explain all your duties for the week, my most luxurious one!"

Okay, Wolfram gives the wimp points for being able to deal with Gunter on a daily basis. As for himself, he was already close to strangling him.

"First off, you have a meeting with the nobles tomorrow. Then in three days time we are having a ball! How exciting!"

Wolfram fights the urge to roll his eyes. _Nice, nice, nice_ , he reminds himself. He tries to pull off Yuuri's wimpy grin, but it probably came out as more of a grimace. He says through clenched teeth, "Thank you, Gunter."

Gunter's eyes sparkle and Wolfram wants to strangle him again. "Anything to please his Majesty! This faithful servant will do anything!"

Gwendal gives a grunting noise. "I have paperwork for his Majesty to sign, Gunter. Leave."

"Don't forget I get him at noon for lessons!"

 _Oh, joy_ , Wolfram thought.

"Only if he finishes what he's supposed to in that time," Gwendal says, sending him a glare. And a shiver went down his spine. Gwendal's never looked at him like that before.

He shakes his head. He can do this. And he can do this better than the wimp could.

WolfYuu WolfYuu WolfYuu

Yuuri walks down the hall. What was he supposed to do now? Did Wolfram ever do anything besides train his soldiers? Because Yuuri knew that's one area of Wolfram's life that should be avoided. It would be better for everyone, in the end. Yuuri paused. He supposed he paints in his free time. But Yuuri definitely isn't going to do that. He looks over to the sound of whispering.

 _"Why do you think the little lord brat isn't training his soldiers?"_

 _"He's probably just being a selfish loafer, as usual."_

Yuuri feels a cold spot in the pit of his stomach. Did people talk about Wolfram like this all the time?

 _"I feel bad for the king, always having to put up with him."_

Suddenly Yuuri felt anger fill him. _Put up with him?_ Yuuri wouldn't have used those words. Wolfram does have a way of getting on his nerves, and, perhaps, scaring him a bit. But Yuuri would rather have him be there than not at all. He abruptly turned towards the workers and snapped, "Don't you have anything better to do?"

Yuuri didn't know what came over him. But he felt a bit of satisfaction as the workers suddenly scurried away. Yuuri let out a breath as he suddenly realized how hot he was. He blinked down at himself. He was sweating. Maybe it was the fire maryoku that this body possessed. Did it really make Wolfram feel like this all the time? Yuuri didn't like it. He felt on edge and no matter what he did he couldn't seem to relax.

Maybe next time he would have to give Wolfram the benefit of the doubt every time he snapped at him. Yuuri looked down again to find himself shaking. How did Wolfram deal with this? He didn't look as if he always felt uncomfortable in his own skin. Yuuri wrapped his arms around himself.

And then it clicked in his brain. When Wolfram wasn't training his soldiers or painting he was with either him or Greta. So it wouldn't be strange if he went looking for him.

Yuuri tried to grin at his thought, but it turned into more of a grimace through his shaking, hot body.

He needed to find Wolfram.

WolfYuu WolfYuu WolfYuu

Yuuri found Wolfram taking his place in Gunter's lessons and couldn't fight back a smile. He got out of those, at least. He saw Wolfram looking as if he wanted to find a way to escape and Yuuri found some irony in that. Though, he did need him, so he supposed he would rescue him.

He entered the door. Only to find himself subjected to Gunter's glare. _Whoa,_ Yuuri thought, that's definitely a first. Though, he supposed, he's really only used to Wolfram and Gwendal glaring at him. But today he's received multiple and from people he didn't even recognize. He didn't even do anything! Do some people just not like Wolfram on principle?

"This is my time with his Majesty, little lord brat. You don't have to be with him every second of the day." Yuuri saw that Wolfram was fighting a glare towards Gunter. Okay, Yuuri doesn't usually do this. But, he supposed, it's Wolfram. Or, rather, he's doing it for him.

Yuuri couldn't believe he was going to say this. But his anger was building, he swears he was overheating, and he's shaking too much. He needed Wolfram now. So he would say it.

"He's my fiancé, so I can talk to him anytime I like. And I need him right now." Yuuri quickly rushed to grab Wolfram's arm, which was connected to his shocked face, and pulled him out of the room.

Gunter was yelling hysterically behind him. He only caught pieces, such as "Little Lord Brat" and "Oh, Your Majesty!"

"Yuuri?" Wolfram said with a surprised voice.

When Yuuri felt as if they were out of the way of any prying eyes, he quickly turned to face Wolfram. He felt as if he was on fire and he was shaking uncontrollably.

Wolfram looked him over. "Wimp. What got you so angry? My Maryoku feeds on that, you know."

Yuuri flushed, not wanting to admit what had gotten him so angry. Yuuri started to shake harder. He wrapped his arms around himself and looked up at Wolfram fearfully.

"Make it stop!" Yuuri pleaded.

Wolfram's eyes soften as he wraps his arms around Yuuri. It would probably look strange to any onlookers. A shaken, terrified Wolfram being comforted by Yuuri, who had his arms wrapped around him comfortingly. Almost lovingly, Yuuri realized. He flushed again.

"Shhh," Wolfram hushed him. "Just relax, Yuuri. Take deep breaths. It's okay. The maryoku is connected to your emotions. Once you relax, so will the maryoku."

Yuuri started to relax. Comforted by Wolfram's words. He pushed himself closer into Wolfram's, or rather _his_ , arms. He was surprised to find the hot headed blond being so gentle. It relaxed him. And before he knew it, the shaking stopped, and his body cooled down. He slumped forward against Wolfram, his hands clutching his jacket, his face hiding in his neck. He breathes heavily.

"How," Yuuri spoke through deep breaths. "Do you deal with that all the time?"

Wolfram ran his hand through his hair and Yuuri gave a pleased sigh. "I always had it." Wolfram murmured. "It gradually built up as I got older. I suppose it just became who I was. I didn't have any reactions like this because it was so gradual. I know what it does to me and I know how to control it. It's just natural for me. I suppose it makes sense that you would have a reaction like this. You've never had to deal with anything like it before. Plus, your element is water, the complete opposite of fire. Don't worry. It's not meant to hurt you, so if it gets out of control again just come find me."

Yuuri suddenly realizes what's going on. Wolfram's speaking to him gently. Even _affectionately_ while Yuuri is in his arms and Wolfram is stroking his hair. And Yuuri feels warm. And happy. He likes this. Yuuri flushed before shaking the thought away. He pulled out of Wolfram's arms, even as every instinct in him told him to stay.

"I- thank you," Yuuri whispered.

Wolfram nods. "Despite this, did everything go okay for you?"

Yuuri frowns. _No, no_ , nothing went okay! "Well, I didn't train your soldiers. I kinda just gave them a day off. I said that I had an important issue today. Sorry, I just-"

"Wimp," Wolfram murmured, but Yuuri noticed the word wasn't as biting this time. "That was a good thing. It probably would have ended worse if you actually tried to train them."

Yuuri huffed. "Since we are on the subject. Would it kill you to give them breaks? They looked at me like I was crazy when I suggested it."

Wolfram rolled his eyes. "Soldiers shouldn't need breaks. If they're serious about it. If they need breaks, then I don't need them."

"That's cruel," Yuuri argued.

"You can't just be nice and easy on everyone, Wimp. You don't get good soldiers that way. In fact, as soon as I get my body back, their being trained double for every day they've missed."

"Don't be too hard on them," Yuuri complained. "What about you? How did your day go?"

"Fine," Wolfram stated proudly. "I got all of your paperwork finished."

"Even better for me," he said with a grin.

Wolfram rolled his eyes. "And then you saved me from Gunter's lessons."

"Hey," Yuuri complained. "You're always on me about how their important."

"Wimp," Wolfram huffed. "I've already had these lessons. They're important. Especially for someone who's our king, and knows nothing about our history."

Yuuri rolled his eyes, but decided not to complain about it. He knows Wolfram's right. But Gunter is just always so extreme about it.

"Fine," Yuuri sighed. "Do you have any ideas for how we can get back into our own bodies?"

Wolfram frowned. "I really hadn't had much time to think about it. But if I had to guess...we should probably check in with Anissina."

"You think she did this to us?" Yuuri asked in confusion.

Wolfram shrugged. "I don't know for sure, but she's been mysteriously absent all day. And I was spending all day with Gwendal. Did you see her?"

Yuuri thought about it for a moment, before shaking his head. That was a bit unusual, he had to admit.

"And even if she didn't, she might have a way to change us back."

Yuuri's eyes widen. "You really want to try one of her machines?"

"Considering this has never happened before, it's worth a shot."

Yuuri nodded. "Okay. Then let's go talk to her."

Because Yuuri couldn't wait to be inside his own body. At least he could understand how that one functioned.

On their way to meet Anissina, Yuuri- being his clumsy self- tripped over himself and ran right into Wolfram with an "Oof." And Wolfram, not expecting the collision, gasped and fell face first into the water fountain.

"Oops," Yuuri said lamely.

"Wimp! Why are you tripping over your... _My feet_!" Wolfram spoke, narrowing his eyes angrily. Yuuri couldn't help but find the expression on his face and the tone of voice with those words come out of his mouth amusing.

Wolfram must have noticed the expression on his face because he quickly stood up and snapped at him, "Wimp! This isn't funny!"

Yuuri cracked a smile because it really was funny. "Sorry, Wolf."

Wolfram growled, "You-!"

But Wolfram suddenly got cut off as the water around him started to swirl. Yuuri's eyes suddenly widen. _No!_ This couldn't be happening.

"Wolf!" Yuuri quickly reached out to grab him, but there was no longer anything left to grab. Yuuri stood there staring at the still, empty water. Then he glared down at it.

It's official.

The universe hates him.

Because it was one thing to have Wolfram in his body in this world. But on Earth? That could only end badly. Really badly.

Yuuri wasn't sure if he could face having to go home again now. Who knows what Wolfram willl do. Especially since he doesn't understand Earth in the slightest.

Yuuri groans. And what is he supposed to do here without Wolfram?


	2. Chapter 2

_I know it's been a long time since I have updated this fic, so kudos to you if you came back again! I still plan on finishing this and all of my other fics. Hopefully the long wait was worth it. :)_

Wolfram appeared in the small bathtub soaking wet and still fuming.

He didn't want to admit it. He really didn't. But he didn't know if he could do this. And that annoyed him more than anything. But he's never been on Earth without Yuuri before. And the Earth customs confused him. He knew he could pull off Yuuri in Shin Makoku. But _Earth?_

"Oh, Yuu-chan!" Miko exclaimed as she entered the bathroom. She had a huge smile on her face as she looked down at Wolfram in the tub. "You're home!"

He smiled back at his future mother in law. He pushed himself into a standing position in the tub. "Yes, Mama."

Her smile widened even further. Then she squealed as she ran towards him and pulled him into a tight hug. Then she grabbed his arm to pull him out of the tub. She snatched onto a towel that was hanging on the wall and threw it over his head. She rubbed it over his hair for a few moments before letting go. "Now you dry off and I'll bring you some dry clothes. We are having a family dinner tonight, so you came back just in time!"

He smiled as he put his hands over the towel on his head. And then Miko ran out the door, closing it behind her. Well, maybe as long as he stays in Yuuri's house he should be fine. He knows Miko, Shouri, and Shouma well enough at any rate.

How bad could it be, really?

WolfYuu WolfYuu WolfYuu

Yuuri knew it for a fact. He was not cut out to be Wolfram. This shouldn't be surprising, him and Wolfram are just too different. And that makes it difficult when trying to _act_ like the other person. Whether it be trying to train soldiers, managing his fire magic, or dealing with how other people treated him...

Yuuri frowned when he though about that. He tried not to get too angry this time though, since Wolfram wasn't here to help him deal with it. But he would definitely have to do something about that when he got back into his own body. He didn't like the thought of people thinking those things about Wolfram. They obviously had no understanding of how _loyal_ Wolfram was. How _needed_ he was. How _important_ he could make people feel. Or-

Yuuri flushed. Wolfram was so much more important than people gave him credit for at any rate.

Anyways, how was he supposed to fool those who know Wolfram best? Conrad being one of those people who were at the very top of the list, Yuuri thought as Conrad came into view, locking eyes with him.

"Wolfram?" Conrad asked as he caught sight of him. "I can't seem to find his Majesty anywhere. Has he gone back to Earth?"

"Er, yes," Yuuri stated. "Not too long ago."

Conrad nodded. "I also wanted to inform you that your uncle is coming to visit again today."

 _Again?_ Yuuri thought in confusion. Has Waltrana been visiting Wolfram frequently?

But Yuuri just nods. "Okay."

Conrad looks at him in concern. "I'm sure you have informed Waltrana of your decision, Wolfram. But I do hope that his Majesty isn't your only reason for denying him."

Yuuri was completely lost. Had he missed something in this conversation? "I have my reasons for...deciding the way I did. I'm not going to change my mind."

Conrad purses his lips. "I know before his Majesty came, Blood Pledge wasn't exactly your favorite place-"

"What?" Yuuri blinked.

"You had Gwendal, of course, but he was always very busy while you were growing up. And Mother...she was the Moah and couldn't be around very often either...and I...wasn't exactly your favorite person for a while. You were practically raised by the help in the castle, and I know you eventually wanted to go to Bielefeld when you were of age. And now that you are..."

Yuuri felt fear go through him at what Conrad was suggesting. "No... Wol- I mean, _I_... want to be here. I _have_ to stay here. I don't belong anywhere else."

Conrad frowns. "Everyone is just concerned about your...dependency on his Majesty, Wolfram. We need to know he's not your only reason for staying."

Yuuri gulped. Is that true? Is he what keeps Wolfram here and that's it? Does it make him selfish if he keeps him here anyway? But then he decided he didn't care.

"My reasons for staying are my own and are no one else's business," Yuuri said through narrowed eyes. Because he realized he doesn't care if it's selfish. He needs Wolfram to stay here with him. His life in Shin Makoku would never be complete without Wolfram here with him.

Conrad nodded, though he looked doubtful. "We are just concerned-"

"You mentioned that," Yuuri stated and then hesitantly continued. "And even if Yuuri is a big reason for that...so is Greta. She's my daughter no matter what happens between me and Yuuri. She needs me. And everything I know is here. And..." Yuuri paused. "Yuuri needs me too. I _know_ he does."

Conrad eyed him for a moment before nodding. Yuuri relaxed. "As long as you're sure. I'll respect your decision then."

Yuuri had to hold back from flinching for a moment. Because it wasn't really Wolfram's decision at all. He could only hope that he agreed with what Yuuri had told Conrad. Because as much as he wants Wolfram to stay here with him...he wants Wolfram to _want_ to stay here with him even more.

WolfYuu WolfYuu WolfYuu

Wolfram came down the stairs in Yuuri's Earth clothes. He was never a huge fan of them. They were quite baggy and the material felt strange. Especially those... _jeans_ , he believed Yuuri called them. He also said they were supposed to be comfortable, but Wolfram found his uniform was more comfortable than these clothes.

"Oh, Yuu-chan! Would you mind helping me out in the kitchen? Mama is making her famous curry. I pretty much have that all finished up, but could you be a dear and start the rice up for me?" Miko asked as she ran back and forth throwing things into the pot on the stove.

Wolfram was glad to say that he actually knew how to do this and was relieved when Miko asked him to do this. It wasn't the first time he's helped her out in the kitchen, after all. "I would be happy to, Mama."

She blinked at him for a moment before smiling. "I really appreciate it."

Wolfram went to his task on cooking the rice. It really wasn't that difficult at all. And he was happy to help, anyways. He always enjoyed being in Miko's presence. It was easy to see where Yuuri's kindness and compassion came from the more he was around her.

When he finished his task he turned to face her again. "Is there anything else I can help you with?"

She giggled into her hand. "Is the other world rubbing off on you, Yuu-chan? More specifically, you're talking a lot like your fiancé, Wolfie-chan!"

Wolfram flushed. He assumed Yuuri talked like that with his mother, if anyone. But Earth had a different set of rules than Shin Makoku did. Was this one of those things? And if so, what would Yuuri do?

"I...I guess he has a bit," Wolfram lied as he did that thing Yuuri does when he's nervous. He rubs the back of his neck with his hand. "Sorry. Do you need anything else?"

She grinned at him and for a moment Wolfram thought she could see right through him. But then she turned back to her task. "Well, since you offered. I would really appreciate it if you would set the table for me."

Wolfram nodded and headed towards the cupboard. He took out-

He paused and counted the number of people in his head. He assumed Yuuri's dad and brother would be there too, so he got four sets of everything and brought it to the table.

"Your dad called earlier and said he would be late. But he promised he would be here this time," Miko said as she turned off the stove and carried the pot over to the table.

Wolfram frowned. _This_ time? What did that mean? "Don't look like that, Yuu-chan. You know how busy he is. I know it's a shame we don't get to see him very often but he works very hard for us. And Shouri is coming home from college today, so since the family is all together he promised he would be here."

Wolfram just nodded mutely. But even if he had something to say to that it didn't matter because the door opened.

"I'm home!" he heard Shouri yell from the doorway.

"Welcome back," Wolfram stated, wondering if it was too polite of a thing to say. But no one corrected or gave him a strange look so he assumed it was fine. In fact, Shouri just turned to face him right away, beaming.

"I'm glad you're home, Yuuri. I've been meaning to talk to you about something. You're spending so much time in that world that you're not focused on the important issues in this one," Shouri stated as he pulled off his jacket and hung it by the door, then taking his shoes off and putting on those silly house slippers that Wolfram didn't understand the point of.

He blinked as he sat in his chair at the dinner table. _That_ world? Important issues in _this_ one? What does that mean? He sent a small glare in Shouri's direction. "What do you mean?"

Shouting sighed, a bit condescendingly in Wolfram's opinion, as he sat down in the chair next to him. Then he responded, "Of course, Yuu-chan. You can do whatever you wish in your free time, even if it means playing king in that other world. But you are graduating soon and you have a future to worry about."

Wolfram's hands clenched at the ends of the table as he glared over at Yuuri's brother. _Playing?_ Wolfram was so angry he thought he might break the table. But then he remembered he was in Yuuri's body so that was impossible. And before he could snap back at him, probably something very _un-Yuuri-like_ , Yuuri's mother entered the dining room and grinned as her eyes landed on Shouri.

"Oh, Sho-chan, you're home! I can't wait to hear all about your new job and being maoh! It's obviously quite different from Shin Makoku's, isn't it?"

"Obviously," Shouri stated. "Mines a more permanent arrangement, Mother."

Wolfram's had enough. Who did this guy think he was? Yuuri's brother or not, he didn't like the idea of him filling Yuuri's head with such nonsense. He turned to glare at him and growled out, "What's _that_ supposed to mean?"

Shouri just rolled his eyes. "Yuuri, I know how you feel about that place. But you can't be so focused on it when you have a future to think about. Where are you going to college? Have you even thought of what you are going to major in while you're there?"

Wolfram had no idea what he was talking, but he didn't care. "What if being Shin Makoku's Maoh is my future?"

Shouri just scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Don't be ridiculous, Yuuri. We've been over this."

Wolfram paused. They have? Was Yuuri planning on leaving them one day? Wolfram trembled, scared of just the thought of it.

"That's enough, Sho-chan. You know I don't like this kind of talk at the table," Miko stated as she sent a reassuring glance his way. "You know Yuuri's already made up his mind on what he's going to do. After he graduates he's moving to Shin Makoku permanently."

Wolfram looked at her surprised. "Really?"

She giggles. "Well, that is what you told us last time."

Wolfram felt warmth inside him. Yuuri wasn't leaving them. Wasn't leaving _him_. He smiled. He couldn't help it. He just felt so much relief, happiness, and warmth flutter into him as he feels a sudden weight being lifted off of him. He honestly has been a bit worried about Yuuri leaving and not coming back. But now...

"You can't be serious, Mother," Shouri started as he narrowed his eyes at her. "He belongs in this world."

"He may have been born here, and he may have a special attachment to it because of that, but he was made for that world. To be it's king. And I'm proud of the decision he made. It was very grown up decision."

Wolfram smiled. Everything she said was completely true. She truly was an amazing woman and all of a sudden he felt such gratitude for her. He understood even more why everyone loved her so much and he really hopes he gets the chance to be part of her family one day.

"What kind of life is he going to have there?" Shouri asked through narrowed eyes.

"He has a very important job and role to the people of Shin Makoku. He has many friends there. But most importantly, he has a family," Miko stated with a grin.

"Mother," he scoffed. "You can't be talking about that fiance of his."

Wolfram glared. He's crossed the line now. "What's _that_ supposed to mean?"

Shouri rolled his eyes again. "Yuuri, you know that's not real, right? They can't make marry someone you don't want to. If any of them are forcing you, like that blond..."

Wolfram glared at him. "Wolfram isn't making me do anything! And no one else is either."

Shouri sighed, looking annoyed. "You wouldn't be talking like this if there was any other explanation. I mean, you're not... _like that_."

"Like _what_?" Wolfram growled.

 _"Gay,"_ Shouri stated. And Wolfram knows _that_ word. He's heard Yuuri say it a few times. But never...with such disgust like Wolfram was hearing now. It made him flinch.

"Shouri!" Everyone jumped at the tone, so unfamiliar to the both of them. "Don't you ever say that like that again in my presence _or_ Yuuri's ever again! Yuuri can do whatever makes him happy. And that only makes him Yuuri. That's all that matters."

"Yes, Mother," Shouri said quietly, almost guiltily. Wolfram wasn't too sympathetic.

"And anyways, I would in fact love to have Wolf-chan as a son-in-law! And of course, I was also talking about Greta too."

Wolfram loved this woman. It was official.

"Now, no more talk of this at the table! Or at all! Shouri, Yuuri's going to Shin Makoku after he graduates and that's just something you'll have to accept. And when he marries Wolf-chan that's not really your business either. Yuuri's an adult and he can make his own decisions."

Everything was quiet after that. They continued to eat, until the door opened again and Shouma appeared. He smiled kindly, "I'm sorry I'm late. It's good to see all of you in one place."

He smiled as he sat down at his seat and looked at them, obviously feeling the awkwardness in the room. "...Did I miss something?"

Oh, did Wolfram want to go home.

WolfYuu WolfYuu WolfYuu

Yuuri smiled as he watched his daughter play in the garden. He really was neglecting the time he spent with her recently and he _missed_ her. He would definitely have to make up for that once he was back in his own body again. He grinned as he watched her laugh. Her laugh was seriously infectious and _so_ beautiful to Yuuri's ears. He knew he would do anything to make sure he would hear it whenever possible.

"Wolfram."

Yuuri blinked and turned to find Waltrana walking in his direction and then sitting with him at the table. He greeted him with a smile.

"Your daughter is certainly growing into a beautiful young woman."

Yuuri nodded, the grin on his face forming again. "She certainly is."

"I think I'm just going to jump in and ask since we both know why I'm here and there's really no need for small talk."

Yuuri frowned, wondering where exactly this conversation was heading.

"Have you given any more thought to my offer?"

Yuuri became nervous. He got the feeling that whatever offer he was referring to, Yuuri probably wouldn't like it. Especially since no one had mentioned it to him before. And at least Conrad was aware of all these conversations Waltrana and Wolfram seemed to be having.

"Offer?" Yuuri hesitantly asked.

"Don't play coy with me, Wolfram," Waltrana stated, annoyed. "I've been coming here for _weeks_ trying to convince you to come home with me and be the future ruler of Bielefeld. You would have jumped at the opportunity a year ago. You're hesitating now, but I know this is what you want."

Yuuri suddenly felt cold. Was that true? Was...was Wolfram planning on...leaving? Is that why Conrad was asking all those questions earlier? Yuuri thought, or at least hoped, that Wolfram wanted to stay here. Because here was where he belonged. But Yuuri hadn't known that he was _offered._ And how could Yuuri make Wolfram turn something like that down?

"I.." Yuuri started. "I don't..."

Then Conrad jumped in, glaring at Waltrana. "Excuse me for interrupting, Lord Bielefeld. But Wolfram has already gave you his answer. Weeks ago. When you first asked. And his answer has been that same every time you've asked since then. He has no interest in leaving the kings side."

Yuuri relaxed, trying to force the grin from appearing on his face. Wolfram had no interest in leaving him! Ha! Everyone was just making him concerned for no reason. Wolfram had made his decision long ago and with no hesitation. With a new sense of determination and enthusiasm, he nodded confidently. He felt warmth fill him at the thought. _Wolfram didn't want to leave his side._

"Yes," Yuuri stated confidently. "I'm staying here."

Waltrana frowned in disappointment. But Yuuri didn't care. Wolfram wanted to stay with him. He was so happy when he could finally escape and let the grin he was trying to hide finally show on his face.

WolfYuu WolfYuu WolfYuu

After dinner Wolfram sat on the sofa watching the strange moving pictures inside the box. Miko put on a station called the news, which talked about all the things going on in the world that Wolfram found interesting. What a fascinating way to send out information to people! It was definitely a lot faster than than writing things down and sending them or have them spread vocally (which caused a lot of errors and miscommunication).

Of course, the next thing that came on sent a chill through Wolfram's spine and eventually caused him to forever hate this station.

"This just in the legalizing of same sex marriage through parts of Europe and the United States has caused much controversy throughout the general public," said the woman through the box.

A new man came onto the screen. "Marriage is between man and a woman. I don't understand how we could have sunk so low as to have forgotten that. I mean what's next? Are people going to want to marry their dogs now?"

Another woman came onto the screen. "I think this is great. It really shows us moving forward into the right direction of love and acceptance. Love is love, after all. It should have always been that way."

Another man came onto the screen. "This is a new generation. It really shows are progression as humans. I think it's great that those who love each other will be able to have the same rights as anyone else, no matter your gender."

Another woman came onto the screen. "It makes me sad to think of all cruelty people like me have had to in this world solely based on who you love. This should have happened long ago, but this at least says a lot about how accepting these new generations are."

Another woman. "This is wrong. I can't believe that this is happening in so many places. I can't condone this in good conscience."

The news woman came back. "So as you can see-"

The screen went black.

Wolfram turned, face blank, to see that Miko had turned off the box, her face grim. "That's enough of that."

"Wha-" Wolfram paused, trying to process what he just saw. "What was that about?"

"Oh," Miko sighed. "You know, Yuu-chan. They've been legalizing same sex marriage in many places all around the world and of course it's causing a bit of controversy. You know how people get set in their ways."

"But why?"

Miko smiled. "Well, you grew up in this world, Yuu-Chan. You know many people still aren't accepting of it. And many people have suffered being in those relationships. Other people's hate causes a lot of fear."

Wolfram pauses. He knew Yuuri wasn't to accepting of these kinds of relationships, but he didn't realize Earth was so behind on the simplest of things and yet so ahead on others. Was it true that Yuuri could simply just be _afraid_ to love him? Or does he really just _not_?

"I hope you don't let this world's prejudices affect how you feel. And I think people's own views can change by being around better influences. Please don't ever stop loving him. He needs you just as much as you need him."

Wolfram's eyes widened as he turns to face Miko. Who exactly was she talking to? Yuuri? Or-?

But Miko just smiled at him and said, "Goodnight, Yuu-Chan."

And then she was gone. Wolfram got the feeling he should never again underestimate this woman. She seemed like she always had a way of just knowing everything. Or maybe she really was just talking to Yuuri.

He thought back on her words and smiled. Or maybe she knew exactly what she was saying.

WolfYuu WolYuu WolYuu

Yuuri layed in bed feeling more on edge then he ever felt. After he got over his own giddy, happy feelings other thoughts started coming to his mind. When he first started acting like Wolfram, he didn't think he would have learned so much about him through the process. Or at least not _these_ sort of things. He never knew Wolfram was raised the way he was. It sounded...very _lonely_. And Yuuri didn't know what to think of that. Wolfram always seemed fine, but Yuuri also knows he's very good at pretending to be exactly that.

He paused in his thoughts. And now that he thinks about it, he also pushed Wolfram away a lot over the years. He didn't _mean_ to. Wolfram has become very important to him over the years, but he just didn't know how to deal with him sometimes.

Yuuri sighed. But he isn't going to let that cause him to hurt Wolfram anymore. If he's going to be selfish and keep Wolfram here even if part of him does want to leave, then the least he can do is make sure Wolfram doesn't feel lonely anymore. He's not ever going to run away from Wolfram again, no matter how tempting it is sometimes.

Yuuri frowns as he looks around the room and then shivers. He just realized he's never been in this bed before without Wolfram next to him. He would used to do everything in his power to get Wolfram out of his room, but he stopped when he realized he was more comforted by his presence than anything. Plus, he now realizes this bed and room is much too big for one person. Too cold and... _lonely_ , Yuuri realizes. He moves over to Wolfram's side of the bed and buries his face into his pillow. He breathed in a comforting smell that was distinctly Wolfram.

He finds himself wondering if Wolfram ever feels that way when he's the one on Earth and Wolfram's the one who's in this bed alone.


End file.
